It's All Too Much
by Writer Girl 03
Summary: *Chapter 5 Is Up* This is my first Even Stevens fic! Takes place AFTER the Even Stevens movie! Please Read and Review!!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I'd just like to say that this is my first Even Stevens fic. I hope you like it!! Reviews give me motivation and are greatly appreciated.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Even Stevens. I own the plot and nothing else.  
  
Synopsis: This fic takes place after the Even Stevens Movie. You should probably watch that before you read this fic, or you'll be lost for sure. It is the third week of summer, and Tawny, Twitty and Ruby are at the Stevens residence.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Oh Ren!" Ruby smiled, sitting on Ren's bed. "I am so happy you and Jason are together! He is a total hottie! When I saw you guys kiss, I thought for sure it was fake, I mean he is an actor after all, but after you called me and told me it was for real! Wow!"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I'm really happy too, better than I was at least. Gill is in Maine and I don't have to see him the entire summer, and Jason is here," Ren smiled, "and is all mine." Ren laughed.  
  
"Yeah, you have the whole summer together! I'm kinda glad you and Gill broke up to tell you the truth." Ruby paused, "I had a feeling he'd hurt you."  
  
"Yeah, well. It's on to better things now."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Louis?" Tawny asked.  
  
"Yeah, Tawny? What's up?"  
  
"Um, Twitty, you mind?" Tawny said.  
  
"No prob. I'll just go get something to eat." Twitty said, walking out of Louis's bedroom.  
  
"Louis," Tawny said looking up at him. "I've sorta gotta a confession to make."  
  
"Yeah Tawny..I'm listening." Louis said, staring into her eyes.  
  
Tawny struggled for the right words, "I should have, I know I, I. Uhh.listen Louis, I know I probably should have told you sooner, but I," she took a deep breathe and finished her sentence. "I still like you, and I was really hurt when you broke up with me."  
  
"I like you too Tawny," Louis smiled. "We're still great friends."  
  
"No, no, Louis," She paused again, "I still like you as more...more than just a friend."  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I've decided on making short chapters. Some will be extremely short, others a little longer. The reason for this is so I can update more often, and because shorter chapters don't take up so much time. I hope this isn't a problem!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Even Stevens. I own the plot and nothing else.  
  
Synopsis: Tawny has told Louis that she has feelings for him. Let's find out what happens next!  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"So, you still like me." Louis said, trying to let the idea fully sink in.  
  
Tawny was looking down at her shoes, "Yeah, I do." There was an awkward moment of silence. "Now would kinda be a good time to say something.."  
  
Louis came close to Tawny and lifted her head up, so he could look into her eyes. "Something."  
  
Tawny laughed and added, "That's not exactly what I meant."  
  
"Well then, what did you mean?" Louis asked, still staring into her eyes.  
  
"I'm not quite sure." Tawny replied, turning her eyes down.  
  
"How about this," Louis said, and slowly brushed his lips agaist hers. "Does that make up for the something response?" But before she could answer, he put his arms around her waist, and embraced her into a passionate kiss as he gently lean forward, forcing her to lie on his bed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ren, I have got the greatest idea! We should go on a double date! It would be the perfect way for me to meet this Jason guy!" Ruby smiled.  
  
"Umm.I don't know. Besides, who would you go with?" Ren asked, skeptical about the idea of Ruby meeting her new boyfriend. Just then Twitty walked past Ren's room.  
  
"Twitty!" Ruby called. He stopped and turned around, standing in the doorway of Ren's room.  
  
Twitty, puzzled, asked, "Yeah?"  
  
Ruby stood up walking towards him. "Are you going out with anyone?"  
  
"Uhh, no. Why?" Twitty asked, with a confused look on his face.  
  
"How would you like to go out for dinner and then catch movie with me? It'll be a double date, Ren and Jason will be there." Ruby turned her head and smiled at Ren and then looked back at Twitty and said, "So, what do ya say?"  
  
"Sure," Twitty said, "When?"  
  
"Tomorrow evening, be here at 5:30." Ruby said.  
  
"Okay, see ya then." Twitty nodded, and turned back heading towards Louis's room. He opened the door without either Louis or Tawny noticing. He made a coughing noise which brought them to his attention.  
  
"Hi Twitty!" Tawny smiled, "What took you so long?"  
  
"Ruby was just asking me out."  
  
"Ruby?" He paused, "As in Ren's friend Ruby?" Louis asked, now sitting up next to Tawny.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Cool." Louis answered. "I guess by now you can guess what Tawny and I talked about."  
  
"Well, the way I saw it, it didn't look like much talking took place." Twitty said, walking into the room.  
  
Tawny blushed a bit. Then said in a serious face, "It took place," and then added, "Just not for very long," and then broke into a smile.  
  
"So you two have made up?" Twitty asked  
  
"Yeah," Louis said, "You can say it that way, but we shouldn't have made up in the first place." Louis looked at Tawny and said, "Tawny, I should have never broken up with you after the trip. I was mad and I took it out on you, when the person I should have taken it out on" Louis turned his head towards Twitty. "was Twitty." He smiled, "I'm giving you 5 seconds to run.." Twitty started out the door and 5 seconds after he had Louis chasing after him while Tawny just laughed and watched the show.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: First of all, a big thanks to wwecrazyfan1 for pointing out that Louis and Tawny were already going out. Sorry, I haven't seen the show in forever b/c I'm so busy and when I watched the movie, I had this sudden urge to write an Even Stevens fic! *lol* And hey! Maybe they aren't going out and wwecrazyfan1 is wrong, but even so, I have revised Chapters 1 & 2. If you read those chapters before June 16, you can now go back and read the revised version, but it's not really much different, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Even Stevens. I own the plot and nothing else.  
  
Synopsis: Tawny and Louis had a lip-lock, after finding some feelings that weren't lost after all, and Ruby asked Twitty on a double date with Ren and Jason. Now it is the next day, at 5:25, and Twitty and Jason have arrived at Ren's house, Ren and Ruby still getting ready upstairs. Louis and Tawny have gone out for ice cream.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The door bell rang and Steve answered it. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Yeah," Jason answered, "I'm here for your daughter and he's here for Ruby." He said, motioning towards Twitty, who was standing next to him.  
  
"Okay, come on in, have a seat." Steve smiled.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Stevens." Jason said, walking on, Twitty close by, and they both sat on the couch while Steve just stood in front of them.  
  
"So, how long have you known my daugh-" Steve was cut off by the voice of Ren as she came down stairs, Ruby following.  
  
"Dad!" Ren said flustered, "Please Stop! May we please go now?"  
  
Steve looked at Jason and then Twitty, "Fine, have a good time." As Ren and Ruby stopped at the bottom of the stairs, Twitty and Jason walked over and the four of them walked out of the door, heading towards Jason's car. (A/N: How old is Jason? Can he drive? Please Email me if you know. Sorry for the mistake if he doesn't!! If Jason can't drive, then let's say he has an older brother who is driving them.)  
  
After several minutes Ren broke the awkward silence. "So, where are we going for dinner, you never really did say."  
  
"Well, actually, there has been a little change in plans." Jason smiled, "Thanks to Twitty's romantic thought, we have packed a picnic dinner and we're going to the park to eat it."  
  
"Oh, Twitty, that's such a cute idea!" Ruby squealed with delight.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." He smiled.  
  
"Here we are." The car stopped and four piled out. Twitty grabbed the picnic basket and started setting things up on the ground once Jason put down the soft, red and white checkered blanket.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tawny laughed, "Louis, you have chocolate on your nose!"  
  
"So?" He smiled. "You're point is?" He put a dab of chocolate on his index finger and put some on her nose as well, as she burst into a roar of laughter.  
  
Still laughing, Tawny looked at Louis and said, "I don't think I've ever laughed that hard in a long time."  
  
"Yeah? Well, would you like some more ice cream?" he asked. Tawny nodded and Louis went up to the counter to order some more as she looked out the window. A few minutes later he came back and sat the biggest pile of ice cream he could carry in front of her.  
  
Tawny's eyes went big, "What is this?"  
  
"Ice cream. What's it look like?"  
  
"I hope you realize you're going to help me eat this." She said, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"That was what I was intending on." He smiled.  
  
"Louis, you still have chocolate on your nose."  
  
"So do you."  
  
She laughed, "I forgot about that." She looked up and down the ice cream. "I think we should probably get started eating this before it melts.." She said taking a small bite.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm eating ice cream."  
  
"That's not how you should eat it!" He protested.  
  
"Then how should I eat it?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Without the spoon." He smiled at her before he dove at the ice cream with his face.  
  
She laughed, "If you say so!" And dove as well.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"It's about 6:30." Jason said, as Ruby and Ren were putting everything away except the blanket. "The movie starts at 7." Ruby put the basket in the car and sat next to Twitty on the blanket.  
  
"I think we should skip the movie." Ren stated.  
  
"Yeah, nothing good's playing anyway." Twitty spoke up.  
  
Jason wrapped his arms around Ren's waist as she sat in front of him and she leaned back on his chest. She let out a smile.  
  
"It's so beautiful out here." Ruby observed.  
  
"This is a perfect night." Jason sighed. "I wouldn't change a thing."  
  
The four of them sat in silence for a long time, just watching the sky change, and listening to the beauty of nature. Before you'd know it, their date had come to an end.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Even Stevens. I own the plot and nothing else.  
  
Synopsis: Tawny and Louis went out on their first date since they had broken up. (Please note that on the show they did not break up. The break up was mine.) Ren and Jason and Ruby and Twitty went on a double date.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Ruby I can't believe it!" Ren was on the phone with Ruby, talking about the double date they were on the night before.  
  
"Oh, Ren I know!" Ruby gleamed, "It's hard to believe that I asked him out in the first place I know, but he was there at the right time, plus he's pretty cute for being in junior high," She laughed.  
  
"The night was perfect," Ren recalled, "I would have said more in the car, but it just seemed kind of awkward with you and Twitty there."  
  
"I figured that's why you weren't saying much."  
  
"Yeah, well," Ren pondered, "I did enjoy you being there though, thanks."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"So will there be another date with you and Twitty anytime soon?" Ren smiled at the thought of maybe going on another double date.  
  
Ruby grinned, "Yeah, maybe, I'll have to talk to Alan first though."  
  
"You do that."  
  
"Oh Ren, excuse me for a sec, I have another call."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi. Is this Ruby?"  
  
"Yeah, this is Ruby, whose this?" She asked cautiously.  
  
"It's Alan Twitty. I went out with you last night."  
  
"Alan! Hi. I had a great time with you."  
  
"Yeah, same here, that's kind of why I called."  
  
Ruby grinned really wide and said, "Really? Oh, be right back, another call."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ren, are you there?" Ruby said into the receiver.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here. What took so long?"  
  
"Alan's on the other line! We're talking about last nights date. I think he's going to ask me out again!" Ruby sounded really excited.  
  
"Really, I'm so glad! Maybe we can do another double date sometime?" Ren asked hopefully.  
  
"Maybe, but I've gotta go. I don't want to keep Alan waiting. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Alan? Are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"Good. Sorry I took so long." Ruby was hoping she didn't take a lot of time. She would hate to keep him waiting too long.  
  
"It's okay, you didn't take that long." Ruby sighed quietly in relief.  
  
"So what was it we were talking about again?"  
  
Twitty, stopped a moment to think, "Oh yeah, you were saying you had a great time on the date and I said, yeah, me too, that's why I called."  
  
"That sounds right," She replied eagerly.  
  
"Yeah, you see, I was hoping you might go out with me again sometime."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ruby's Point of View-  
  
When I was talk to Ren, I almost always get another call. No big deal, but when I heard Alan's voice, I recognized it right away, but I asked anyway. Hearing his voice gave me shivers. He didn't sound nervous at all though. I hope he didn't hear it in my voice.  
  
As soon as I switched back over to Ren, I had to tell her that he was on the other line. I knew she would understand. She always does. All I knew was that I had to get her off the line so I could talk to Alan some more, I can talk to Ren anytime. Then it occurred to me though, I never gave him my number, but I wasn't about to ask how he got it.  
  
I hung up with Ren, eager to talk to Alan again. Sure he's a year younger than me, but he's just as cute as any of the guys in my grade. He said I didn't take too long, but he may have lied, I'm not quite sure. As soon as he asked me out again, I felt my heart skip two beats.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Twitty's Point of View-  
  
I had gotten Ruby's number from Ren, after making her promise not to tell Ruby how I got it. I had it written down on a piece of paper that was shaking like mad in my sweaty palms. I placed the number on my bed and picked up the phone, dialing the numbers carefully.  
  
My hands were shaking. I decided to ask her out again. It wouldn't be so bad if she was in my grade, even if she was still in my school, it would be easier. Now that Ruby is in high school, she has her pick from more guys, so why would she pick me out of all of them? The phone was ringing and I cleared my throat, trying to make it sound as if I weren't afraid of the rejection that I may get.  
  
She picked up. It was either now or never. We only talked for a minute before she got another call. Relief shot through my body. I had a minute to think things over. I heard her voice once more, so happy and clear. She was asking me if she had taken too long, and I said no. I really would have liked it if she took another minute though. What can I say, I like to delay!  
  
I finally found the perfect moment to ask her, and I took my chance. She paused before answering, I ready for the rejection; I should have known this was coming. She still didn't speak, I began to wonder whether she had heard me or not, I did kind of jumble it all out. I was getting ready to ask again, but then I heard her voice once more.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ren's Point of View-  
  
I was on the phone with Ruby, as always am. We were talking about how great the date was, but of course, while we were talking, I kept thinking about Jason. Ruby had another phone call and put me on hold. This happens quite often, so I thought nothing of it. I figured it was probably Monique.  
  
I heard Ruby again, and she began telling me how it was Twitty on the other line. I can't say I was too surprised. I'm the one who gave him her number in the first place. I did, however, promise not to tell Ruby that I gave it to him. I know she would rather talk to him than me, so I knew our conversation would be cut short.  
  
She hung up and was probably talking to Twitty again. She had mentioned something about thinking he was going to ask her out again. I can only hope. Twitty is better than some of the morons in our class. I just hope that she says yes if he does. If she doesn't, I have no idea what to think then, but she'll most likely call me after she isn't talking to Twitty anymore.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Thank You:  
  
puppiescute - Thanks for your reviews!! I think that episode was before the movie, but I haven't seen Even Stevens in a long time, and once I saw the movie (which I loved) I just had to write a fan fic! Oh and don't worry...I'm always confuzzled too! You're not the only one!  
  
happygolucky111 - I'm glad you like the story and I like your pen name! :)  
  
Thank you reviewers!!!  
  
- * - * - * - * - * -  
  
If you review and I have something to say to you or you have asked a question, you will see your name under the 'Thank You' section I'm going to be adding at the end of every chapter.  
  
Authors Note: If you would please, could you go more in depth in your reviews? I would really like to hear what you liked, didn't like and so forth. It would be very greatly appreciated! Thanks again! Next Chapter Coming Soon!! - - - - - - - - - -  
  
To Be Continued 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Even Stevens. I own the plot and nothing else.  
  
Synopsis: Ruby and Ren had talked about their date. Twitty called and asked Ruby to go on another date with him, but we didn't find out what she said and we won't yet. Now we are going to see what's been going on with Louis and Tawny during these times.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Louis, I am going to kill you!" Louis had answered the door to find Tawny yelling in his face.  
  
"Tawny, what'd I do?" Louis was wondering, not having a clue.  
  
"Last night we went out for ice cream. Remember?" She said, explaining slowly.  
  
"Yeah. So?" They were still standing in the door way, and Tawny stepped in and they sat on the couch in the living room.  
  
"Do you know what happened after I got home?" She asked.  
  
"You threw up?" He guessed predictably.  
  
"No, I was about ready to change to go to bed and the front of my shirt was completely stained with chocolate and cherry juice. It was so gross!" Tawny complained. Upset that it had ruined her shirt.  
  
Louis laughed, "Come on Tawny, you gotta live a little!" Louis smiled at her. "How about tonight we go for a walk in the park or something."  
  
"Okay, I'd like that. I'll meet you there at six tonight under the big maple tree with the bench under it."  
  
"Alright, see you in about an hour." He walked her to the door and she walked away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later at the park-  
  
Louis's Point of View-  
  
It was a slightly cold evening, so I grabbed a jacket before setting out to go to the park. I couldn't believe how much of my life had changed in such little time. All I felt was magic when with Tawny, it always is. Tonight felt so right. I wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
I was getting closer and closer to the park, although I have to admit, I kind of liked being by myself, able to think about everything. It'll probably be even better with Tawny with me though. She's so great. I can't wait to see her tonight, I'm going to make sure nothing goes wrong.  
  
That's when I saw her. She was wearing a black shirt with flowing sheer sleeves. She had on a deep red skirt. Woah, a skirt...I never thought I'd see that happen, although I can't say that I mind. Wow, she looks really good in a skirt. I went and sat down next to her , hoping we could just sit down and talk.  
  
She grabbed my hand and held it, intertwining our fingers. We started to walk down the path, walking in silence. I guess we didn't really need words. It was getting darker and a little colder, it wasn't too bad though. We walked for what seemed to be ten hours, but was only really two. It was eight, we should probably get home. We had passed the park bench at least ten times, but it didn't seem to matter. We were with each other, that's what mattered.  
  
I had finally begun to realize that I never wanted to let go of her ever again, even if the whole dating thing doesn't work out. We can always be really good friends.  
  
Finally the date ended, almost like the ways it started.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Tawny's Point of View-  
  
I hurried home, I was going to figure out what to wear at the park. I was searching through my closet and found on of my favorite shirts. I now needed something else to match. Then something fell from the back of my closet and I picked it up. It was a deep red. I don't like skirts, but I thought Louis might like it. Plus it matched my shirt almost too perfectly if that's possible.  
  
I wanted to get to the park before Louis, I don't really know why. I guess just to be there on time. I found the park bench easily. I sat down, and looked around. Not many other people were there. It was great. I finally saw Louis coming across the grass. He was wearing a 'woah' expression on his face. I guessed he had spotted the skirt.  
  
He sat down on the bench next to me, looking as good as ever. His hands looked cold, so I decided to hold it, and I laced our fingers together as a nice touch. We stood up and started walking. We didn't say anything. We walked for almost two hours in complete silence, exchanging various looks and expressions for fun.  
  
I was finally tired of walking, so when we got to the bench, instead of walking past it, I stopped at it and we sat down. We once again had no words. I just stared into his amazing eyes.  
  
After a few minutes of just staring at each other, Louis pulled me into the most passionate kiss we have ever shared. It was perfect. Nothing could go wrong. The kissing got more intense, and before I knew it, we were exploring each others mouth with our tongues. I have always thought that as completely barbaric, but this experience completely changed my view.  
  
Finally I broke it off, afraid that I would be more tempted to do more. He looked confused, but then it was wiped away, by a short tender kiss. We then parted ways. Nothing was said.  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Thank You:  
  
Hyper - I'm glad you like the fic!  
  
majorlakefan22 - I think Twitty and Ruby make a pretty good couple too.  
  
Nancy (overgrown_weasel@hotmail.com) - It might be a bit before I actually finish the fic. I haven't gotten to the major part yet. It's not all going to be love and happiness..  
  
Yes, but why is the rum gone - I absolutely love your pen name. I laughed when I read it. Pirates of the Caribbean was an awesome movie. I've seen it twice. That part was great! :-)  
  
Thank you reviewers!!!  
  
- * - * - * - * - * -  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long. I didn't think this chapter was very good, but I hope it wasn't that bad! I really needed this chapter for a future chapter. Please Review! - - - - - - - - - -  
  
To Be Continued 


	6. Important Author's Note!

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Hey everybody! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I had a friend over for a week and didn't get any writing done. Plus when she was here, I broke my wrist. So it may be awhile before I update. I'm so sorry! I will be continuing the story though, you can be sure of that. Sorry once again! -Writer Girl 03 


End file.
